Click: Tomando el Control
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: Un muchacho consigue un extraño control remoto, de cualidades que van más allá de su imaginación. Dicho aparato le permitirá comenzar un peligroso, pero a la vez divertido viaje multiversal. ¡Mega-Crossover de Pelìculas, Series de Anime y Juegos. ¡Capítulo 2 subido! pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo yo, trayendo otra locura de parte mía. La verdad este fanfic se me había ocurrido muchísimo antes, ya venía arrastrando la idea de hace bastante tiempo, pero simplemente no me animaba a publicarla por un poco de falta de información.**

**He de avisarles de antemano a todos aquellos que posiblemente se quejen, si hay un fic que contiene la misma temática sólo es pura coincidencia, pero igual de todas formas haré la negación correspondiente, éste es un fic creado enteramente por mí mismo, no utilicé partes de otros fics ni nada.**

**Ok, habiendo aclarado eso, me gustaría también agradecer al autor y amigo Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por la ayuda brindada en la creación de esta historia. Veremos que tal me va con este nuevo proyecto.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series / películas / juegos que aparezcan aquí me pertenecen, todos son obras de sus respectivos creadores, desarrolladores y directores, yo sólo los tomo para hacer esta historia sin ánimos de lucro y con fines personales y de diversión.**

**Click: Tomando el Control**

**Capítulo 1: El Nuevo Control Remoto / Una de Zombies Parte 1**

-Pffff, que aburriiiiidooooooo –se quejaba cierto pelinegro acomodado en un amplio sillón en una sala de estar.

¿Quién era ese tal muchacho? Lelouch Akatsuki, señoras y señores, aburrido como una ostra que la pusieron a secar al sol. El joven en cuestión estaba sentado, desparramado en el sillón, buscando algo interesante por ver en la televisión que estaba de frente a él, pero sólo encontraba programas educativos, de ciencia, naturaleza, viajes, etc etc etc.

-Mierda, que no hay nada bueno para ver en la tv. Rayos! Si quiero ver algo interesante debería ir a buscar alguna película, o largarme a ver anime en la computadora, pero hace un ratito vine de allí. Ahora quiero televisión, pero… no hay nada. Quizás podría ir a escribir un poco, pero que pedo me siento sin ganas. Para colmo este control remoto se me está cayendo a pedazos –dice Lelouch, triste por la situación en la que se encontraba su control remoto: el mismo estaba remendado por todas partes, producto de golpes y caídas múltiples.

Frustrado, decidió seguir buscando canales que pasen algo bueno, Lelouch estiró más su mano, como, por alguna extraña razón, queriendo tocar la televisión con el control remoto, además de estar apretando con fuerza sus botones ya que al parecer no funcionaban correctamente.

De repente, y sin que él se diera cuenta a tiempo, un perro salvaje se cruza en frente de él, llevándose todo por delante en su carrera, incluido el pobre control remoto, el cual desgraciadamente cayó por quincuagésima vez al suelo, y quedó hecho añicos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CIROOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¡PERO QUE HICISTE?! –exclamó, asustado el muchacho, mientras que su perro seguía correteando por ahí hasta que se perdió de su vista.

El pelinegro se tiró al piso, para ver el estado de su preciado bien, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. El objeto quedó hecho bolsa con el golpe que sufrió.

-Ay no ¡Ay no! Debo conseguir rápido otro control remoto. Si no, me muero. No habrá televisión… aunque no haya nada bueno –se dijo a sí mismo, desesperado.

Empezó una muy singular y extraña carrerilla contra el tiempo, en busca de un nuevo control remoto. Lelouch rápidamente se vistió con mejores ropas, tomó sus llaves, y sale de su casa en una bicicleta, directo a un centro comercial que, afortunadamente, se encontraba allí cerca, como a diez cuadras.

Al llegar por fin al establecimiento, el cual tenía puesto el nombre de "WALL-E" (N/A: lo sé, es extraño el nombre, aún para mí), aparcó la bici cerca de allí y entró, sin dudar un segundo. El lugar era enorme, y uno podría perderse fácilmente allí.

Lelouch buscaba, como un condenado, la sección de informática y electrónica. Al dar con ella, se percató de la horrible realidad: no quedó ninguno de los dichosos controles para tv.

-Noooo, me quiero morir –dice Lelouch, totalmente frustrado.

Ya iba a retirarse de su búsqueda y seguirla más tarde, ya que por ahora no tenía más opciones. Estaba regresando en sus pasos, cuando en eso ve una extraña puerta, parecía escondida entre unas estanterías. Encima de aquella entrada un cartel de luminosidad tenue, que ponía "El Más Allá".

-¿Ah? Qué raro… estoy seguro de haber pasado como dos veces por aquí y podría jurar que no he visto esa entrada antes –se dijo Lelouch –Dice "El Más Allá", quizás sea algo relacionado con la tecnología, o quizás no. Bueno, no importa, allí debe haber algo. No pierdo nada con intentarlo –razonó el muchacho, entrando por aquella puerta.

Tras cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vio un montón de enormes estanterías, iguales que las que estaban en el centro comercial. La iluminación del lugar era algo escasa y por lo tanto daba al lugar un aspecto un tanto lúgubre, pero Lelouch siguió caminando, hasta que empezó a oír el ruido de, al parecer, chispazos que provenían de algunos pasos más adelante. Se acercó, y vio a un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, canoso, llevaba puesto un ambo de doctor y estaba trabajando, aparentemente arreglando aparatos electrónicos. Lo podía ver por las partes desordenadas de lo que alguna vez fue el gabinete o comúnmente llamado CPU de un computador, y muchas otras cosas más que estaban desordenadas. El hombre se percató de su presencia y se giró hacia él. Lelouch tuvo un pequeño susto, porque el hombre tenía puestos además unos goles para protegerse los ojos.

-¡Hola muchacho! ¿qué se te ofrece? –pregunta el hombre, sonriendo.

-Emm… Etto… Y-Yo andaba buscando algún control remoto para televisores, estuve allí afuera, pero lamentablemente no lo encontré. Cuando me regresaba vi la entrada, y pensé que quizás, a lo mejor, encontraría algo por aquí –contesta el pelinegro.

-mmm… -dice el hombre –Pues has llegado al lugar indicado, joven. Creo tener lo que necesitas ¿Dijiste que estabas buscando un control remoto, no es así? –pregunta el señor.

-Así es –responde Lelouch, animado por la respuesta del extraño hombre.

-Muy bien, déjame ver por aquí, entre los estantes. Ah! No te preocupes por el desorden, es habitual por aquí en estos días. Puedes acompañarme si quieres –dice el hombre.

-Claro, con gusto –responde aún animado el joven.

Aquel hombre y Lelouch empezaron a caminar por los pasillos hechos con los grandes estantes, llenos de cajas que contenían objetos electrónicos, otros que a lo mejor contenían otras cosas, que mejor es no averiguar por el momento. Lelouch se sintió aliviado al verlas, ya que tuvo suerte al pensar que quizás era un almacén.

Estuvieron caminando por aproximadamente dos o tres minutos, hasta que el hombre para en seco frente a uno de los tantos estantes, el cual contenía pocas cajas.

-Aquí –dijo el hombre –Déjame ver… -luego el hombre toma una escalera, de esas plegables, y la extiende, para después subirse –Ah! Ahora me acuerdo! Cierto que me quedaba uno! –exclama el anciano, para después agarrar un extraño control remoto, de color azul brillante y con muchos botones.

-Aquí lo tienes. Lo lamento, me había olvidado totalmente de él, pero éste es. Es un control remoto universal muy especial –dijo el hombre, mostrando el dichoso aparato.

-¡Wooooooooooooow, se ve genial!… Pero… ¿Cuánto cuesta? –pregunta Lelouch, un poco desilusionado al ver semejante tecnología, bien vistosa, que a lo mejor costaba muy caro.

-Pues… no lo he puesto en el inventario aún, así que… es tuyo –responde el hombre, dejando atónito a Lelouch.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Así sin más? –pregunta el muchacho, sorprendido y un poco dudoso.

-Sí. Considéralo… ¡un obsequio! ¿Qué te parece? –pregunta el hombre.

-Emmm… sí, me parece muy bien ¡Muchas gracias! –agradece Lelouch, bastante emocionado ahora, pero después se da cuenta de algo –Etto… ¿el control remoto venía así, sin cubierta, sin caja? –pregunta luego.

-Así es, pero estoy seguro que no necesitas esas cosas, menos un instructivo. El control tiene funciones intuitivas, pensadas para el manejo de alguien con poco conocimiento en el tema. Además posee funciones muy especiales. Anda, no te preocupes, ve a probarlo, y después si tienes problemas sólo regresa aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –responde el adulto.

-De acuerdo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias –agradece por segunda vez el muchacho.

-No hay de qué –responde el señor.

Después de eso, Lelouch salió prácticamente corriendo, debido a la exaltación y la euforia, por tener un nuevo control remoto, y encima universal.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, encendió el televisor y se dispuso a probar el aparato recién adquirido.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde hay pilas?! –exclama furioso el pelinegro, revolviendo cada centímetro de la zona, hasta que dio con dos pilas doble A, las cuales encajaban perfecto en el control.

Cuando por fin anduvo, al apuntar a la tele, sucedió algo extraño: apareció un mensaje, encuadrado como si fuera una ventana de Windows, diciendo: "Instalando… Aguarde un momento, por favor"

-¡¿Pero qué coños…?! –exclama Lelouch, totalmente confundido. La imagen no duró más de dos segundos, hasta que desapareció y todo siguió normal. Lelouch se frotó los ojos, pensando que a lo mejor fue producto de su mente.

-Bueno… probemos a ver qué tal los botones –se dijo a sí mismo.

Los probó, los botones de los canales funcionaban a la perfección, aunque en la pantalla televisiva no hubiera cosas buenas por ver.

-Probemos a ver qué tal con el reproductor de dvd –se dijo nuevamente.

Sacó el reproductor, lo enchufó, y puso un disco de Resident Evil, la cual era una especie de recopilación de todas las películas que habían sido lanzadas hasta el momento.

-A ver, mejor miraré la primera parte. Es una de las mejores de todas –dice exaltado el muchacho.

Le dio a PLAY, comenzando con la primera película. La música de terror de la película le hizo tener un orgasmo a Lelouch, nostálgico también por mirar una de las mejores partes.

La película inició, y en eso el pelinegro apretó el botón de Menú del control remoto, y nuevamente las cosas raras comenzaron: al más puro estilo de Windows, se abre un menú contextual, con varias funciones: "Menú del Título", "Sincronizar", "Audio", "Lenguaje", y muchas otras cosas más.

-Pero… que raro… -susurra el joven.

La película seguía, esta vez en la parte en la que el científico, quién era el supuesto novio de Alice.

-Bah! Mierda ¿Cómo le hago? ¡Ya quítate!–exclama Lelouch, desesperado y tocando cualquier botón para tratar de volver a la pantalla normal.

Accidentalmente se dirigió a una de las funciones que ponía "Audio", luego se abre otro menú que decía "Nivel de volumen" y otras cosas, pero hubo opción que le llamó la atención a Lelouch, "Comunicación".

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo que "Comunicación"? –se pregunta él. Le da a OK y un mensaje en letras pequeñas aparece abajo. "La función está activada"

Lelouch no dijo nada, siguió buscando la manera de salir de ese estrambótico menú, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, cosa que no supo como, vio que en la película ya estaban todos muertos.

-¡NOOO! ¡Una buena parte! –exclama algo desilusionado. Decidió seguir mirando.

Ahora seguía la parte en donde estaba Alice desnuda en el baño, despertándose.

-Vaya, ya había olvidado el buen cuerpo que tenía Alice, jejeje –comenta Lelouch, cuando de repente ve que Alice, en la película, realiza una serie de movimientos que nunca había visto: se sobresalta y mira hacia todos lados, como asustada.

-Vaya, que raro, nunca había hecho algo así, al menos no que yo recuerde –sigue hablando el pelinegro, cuando Alice sigue mirando a todos lados. Después de eso todo sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego la escena transcurre hasta la llegada de todo el grupete a la Colmena. Allí, el comandante James les dice más o menos, una vez que han entrado a la sección inundada, lo que está pasando.

-Hace 5 horas, la Reina Roja selló la colmena y mató a todos –dice James.

-Díos mío –dice Spencer.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –interroga Alice.

-No lo sabemos –responde James.

-¡Pero que imbéciles que son! ¡¿Qué acaso no saben que se liberó el virus T en la Colmena, y que todos los muertos ya son zombis, que andan deambulando por ahí?! –exclama Lelouch, fastidiado un poco por la estupidez en la escena.

Todos los personajes en la película se muestran sorprendidos y confundidos, además de mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué? –pregunta James.

-¿Quién habló? –pregunta Spencer.

-Esa voz. Es la misma que escuché en el baño –dice Alice.

-¿Ah? –ahora el que estaba bien confundido era Lelouch. "¿¡A quién rayos le estaban hablando?! ¡Eso nunca sucedió en la película!" Pensaba el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que… zombis? –pregunta Matt.

-Oh my god… -dijo atónito Lelouch. Estaba temblando del miedo y de la impresión. Acaso… ¿acaso estaba hablando con los personajes de la película Resident Evil? ¡Eso es imposible, por la mierda!.

-¿¡Quién está aquí?! ¡Salga de inmediato de donde quiera que esté! –exclama James.

-¡Yo estoy aquí! –grita Lelouch divertido, esperando que tuvieran la reacción esperada.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso y sal de donde estés! –grita el hombre, enojado.

Ahora comprendía todo, y debido a eso una muy grande sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Lelouch. Impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió experimentar la rareza que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya, no se enoje señor. Me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki. Un placer conocer a las futuras víctimas de la Reina Roja, ups! Creo que me pasé –dice divertido el pelinegro, esperando nuevamente a que reaccionaran.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclaman James, Matt y Spencer juntos, debido a lo que dijo el muchacho.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –pregunta Alice, al parecer ignorando aquellas palabras que salieron "sin querer" de la boca del joven.

-Me llamo Lelouch Akatsuki, ah! Pero cierto que ustedes no pronuncian bien el japonés. Pueden llamarme entonces… Alexis –responde Lelouch, ahora llamado Alexis.

-Por favor, Alexis ¿podrías decirnos dónde estás? –pregunta Matt. James estaba por empezar a gritar pero Alice lo detiene.

-Pues… yo… estoy en todos lados –responde él, sonando misterioso –"¡Dios! ¡Siempre quise decir eso!" –festejaba mentalmente el chico por las palabras que dijo.

-¡Dejar de jugar, no estamos para estúpidas bromas! –grita furioso James.

-¿Acaso estoy jugando? –pregunta Lelouch, aparentemente ofendido por las palabras. De repente se le ocurre algo para demostrar la veracidad de sus acciones -¿Quieren que les demuestre algo? Miren, en seguida vendrán Rain y JD a decir que todo el piso está inundado, y deberán buscar una ruta alternativa –dice Lelouch, sonando como el puto sabelotodo del server.

Y como lo dijo, aparecieron los aludidos, diciendo lo que dijo el pelinegro, dejando impactados a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué mierda les sucede ahora? –pregunta Rain, confundida al observar la cara de impresión de los demás presentes, a excepción de JD.

-Tenía razón después de todo –dice Kaplan, tecleando en su mini-computadora de bolsillo.

-¿Quién tenía razón? –pregunta confundido JD.

-El chico invisible que nos está hablando –responde Matt.

Rain y JD casi se echan a reír por escuchar eso.

-¿Acaso te fumaste algo, policía de pacotilla? –pregunta Rain, ofensiva como siempre.

-Para nada –responde el aludido, ofendido.

-Lo que dice es verdad –dice Alice bien seria.

-Dejen de jugar conmigo, idiotas. Comandante… -estaba por decir la mujer, pero al ver la cara seria de James se asombró.

-Alexis –llama el hombre.

-Hola Rain, gusto en conocerte. Me llamo Alexis, aunque sea un pseudónimo para que me pronuncien mejor –dice Lelouch con su voz.

La mujer mira hacia todos lados

-¿Dónde está? –pregunta Rain.

-Le preguntamos lo mismo, y nos respondió que en todos lados –responde Spencer.

-De seguro el maldito nos espía a través de las cámaras de la Colmena –dice ella furiosa.

-Pues no –dice Lelouch. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación, así que decidió pausar el filme para investigar un poco más de las maravillosas funciones que poseía aquel control remoto.

-A ver, veamos que más trae este aparato de los dioses… ¿Guardar posición? ¿Qué chucha es eso? Bueno… probemos –dijo él, pinchó aquella extraña opción y de repente por unos segundos el aire en el ambiente se sintió raro –Huh, que extraño… bueno, no creo que importe mucho, veré que más hay… ¿Transferir? ¡Pero eso no estaba antes en el menú! –exclama Lelouch, apretando accidentalmente el botón, desapareciendo del cuarto.

-¡AHHHH! –grita el pelinegro.

¡TUCK! Se dio contra el piso.

-Puta madre, que idiota soy… -dijo furioso, sobándose la cabeza. Luego abre los ojos, y descubre una horrible pero emocionante realidad: se encontraba ahora ¡dentro de la mismísima película!

-N-N-Noooo… -decía asustado el muchacho.

Se dio cuenta que todo estaba como lo dejó, en pausa. Nada ni nadie se movía de su sitio.

-Todo sigue pausado, eso es bueno por el momento. Si le doy a Play es más que seguro que se moverán, por lo tanto podrán verme también, y si me atrapan estoy acabado… me llevarán con ellos y posiblemente muera y me convierta en zombie –dice Lelouch.

Pero ni bien terminó de hablar, sintió un dolor en su muñeca derecha, y vio que el puto control remoto se estaba enlazando a él por medio de cables que lo apretaban y se introducían debajo de su piel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Mierda! ¡Déjame, maldita cosa! –grita asustado el pelinegro, sacudiendo fuertemente su mano afectada, pero nada logró. El aparato terminó de fijarse a su brazo, el cual quedó bien firme.

Lelouch se miraba su mano ahora, observando al control remoto fijado en él. De repente todo el escenario volvió a la normalidad, el modo Play se inició por sí solo, pero nada más por ésta vez.

Todos los presentes se percataron de su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta el hombre a cargo, el comandante James, en vivo y en directo.

-Ay mama, que me salven… -susurra asustado el pelinegro.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Muy bien, muchachines! ¡Hasta aquí llega esta parte!**

**Debo decir que me divertí escribiéndolo, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta nueva historia mía. En el siguiente capítulo habrán otras películas, y después comenzaremos con el anime ;D que de seguro es lo que más quieren, pero tranquilos si se tarda un poco, esta introducción será necesaria.**

**Ya me despido, pero no sin antes dar las gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer, que, si bien dirán que soy un disco rayado por estar repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, yo no creo que estar agradeciendo todas las veces sea algo malo.**

**Bueno muchachos, cuídense, y nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima.**

**PD: ¿Merezco Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿¡Que tal, Ladies?!**

**Sean bienvenidos nuevamente, a la segunda continuación de Click: Tomando el Control**

**Debo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron la primera parte, a mi amigo Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, a los camaradas azrexskate y DraigXAlbion.**

**Antes de nada otra aclaración me gustaría hacer si me lo permiten, a mi amigo ahora azrexskate, si bien el fic es más o menos de la misma temática que su fic "Sliders: Vieje por las dimensiones" debo decir que difieren en muchos aspectos mi historia y la suya.**

**Por ahora eso es todo, pasemos con el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las series / películas / juegos que aparezcan aquí me pertenecen, todos son obras de sus respectivos creadores, desarrolladores y directores, yo sólo los tomo para hacer esta historia sin ánimos de lucro y con fines personales y de diversión.**

**Click: Tomando el Control**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Lelouch se miraba su mano ahora, observando al control remoto fijado en él. De repente todo el escenario volvió a la normalidad, el modo Play se inició por sí solo, pero nada más por ésta vez.

Todos los presentes se percataron de su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta el hombre a cargo, el comandante James, en vivo y en directo.

-Ay mama, que me salven… -susurra asustado el pelinegro.

**Capítulo 2: Una de Zombies Parte 2 / En Busca de la Supervivencia / Godmode**

-¡Responde! –exige el comandante, acercándose a él.

Lelouch no podía decir nada, estaba un poco shockeado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo rayos vino a aparecer un niño aquí? –pregunta Rain.

-Él no estaba con nosotros antes ¿quién es? –pregunta JD también.

James estaba por zamarrear al muchacho, con tal de obtener la respuesta a su repentina llegada. No podía pensar que era un sobreviviente, ya que allí no habían niños, entonces ¿quién era?

-Si me lo permite… -pide Alice, acercándose a él.

-… bien, es tuyo. Espero le puedas sacar algo –dice el morocho.

Alice se acuclilló ante Lelouch.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta la rubia.

Lelouch salió de su trance, luego sacude ligeramente la cabeza y dispone a responderle, sorprendido de ver a la famosísima Alice en persona y bien cerca de él.

-Etto... S-Sí, estoy bien… -responde el chico.

-… Un momento, esa voz… ¿Alexis? –pregunta ella sorprendida también.

Todos los demás también tienen la misma reacción. Lelouch los miró, y suspirando de derrota no tuvo más opción que responder con la verdad.

-Sí, soy yo –contesta el pelinegro.

-¿Así que tú eres el mocoso que nos espiaba? –pregunta de nuevo Rain.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿cómo hiciste para accesar a la computadora central de la Colmena y entrar al sistema de monitoreo por cámara? –pregunta Kaplan.

-Ya tranquilo, cerebrito –dice divertido JD.

-¡Cállense todos! –Ordena el comandante James –Por ahora las únicas interrogantes que verdaderamente importan son ¿cómo llegaste aquí, Alexis? Quiero que nos los expliques todo –exige el tipo.

-sigh… de acuerdo, les diré todo –responde resignado –Creo que la respuesta más razonable a todo lo que está ocurriendo es… esto –responde Lelouch, elevando su brazo derecho y mostrando el control remoto que yacía firmemente unido a él.

-¡No me jodas, mocoso! –exclama Rain, furiosa por pensar que aparentemente le estaban tomando el pelo.

-¡Tranquila, Rain! –grita James –Alexis, ¿de verdad esperas que te creamos con semejante tontera? –pregunta luego.

-¡Es verdad! Este control remoto me trajo hasta aquí. Yo no soy de este lugar, o mejor dicho… de este mundo, creo –responde el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que no eres de este mundo? –pregunta Matt, sin poder creérselo.

-Comandante, pido permiso para esposarlo y amordazarlo. Es obvio que este mocoso está diciendo tonterías –pide Rain.

-No, mejor espósalo. Quiero que nos cuentes todo mientras vamos entrando. Manténgalo vigilado a él también –dice el hombre morocho.

-Sí, señor –responden JD y Rain, la cual agarró a Lelouch un poco brusco y lo esposó.

-"Genial… ni bien entro ya me consideran el malo de la película… bueno, no el malo, pero sospechan de mí. Bien, no me dejan opción más que evitar que cometan estupideces y salvarlos de sus muertes… sí es que puedo lograrlo" –piensa luego el muchacho.

Después de esa desastrosa primera aparición, el grupo se dirigió al "Comedor B" en la Colmena. Al llegar y posteriormente entrar, no tenía pinta de ser… un comedor, aunque creo que ustedes ya saben por qué lo llaman "Comedor".

-Kaplan –dice el comandante.

-Éste es el comedor B, es lo que dice en el mapa –responde el aludido.

-Tal vez lo lees mal –opina JD.

-Tal vez la Corporación guarda secretos aquí abajo. Algo que no debemos ver –dice Matt.

Todos lo miran.

-Él tiene razón. En estos contenedores están dormidas unas bestias, experimentos peligrosos. Son unos monstruos alterados genéticamente –comenta Lelouch.

Ahora la atención se fija en él.

-Rain, tú y JD vigílenlo a él –ordena James, señalando a Matt –El chico se viene conmigo –dice luego.

-Entendido –responden el dúo.

A una buena distancia de los demás que los estaban siguiendo, el comandante James habla con Lelouch.

-¿Qué disparates son esos que dices? –pregunta el hombre, medio enojado.

-No son disparates. Es verdad. Aquí el virus T se liberó, hay zombies, y esas cosas de ahí son bestias, mutaciones producto de ese virus –responde el pelinegro.

-¿Zombies? ¿Mutaciones? ¡Deja de mentir, no existen los zombies! –exclama el morocho, pero cuidando de que nadie lo oyera.

-Pues aquí sí –responde Lelouch -¿Nos estamos dirigiendo a la cámara de la Reina Roja, no? –pregunta luego.

-Así es –responde el tipo.

No se dijo nada más, hasta que llegaron a dicha ubicación. Allí, se pusieron en plan de desactivar la seguridad que impedía el paso hacia el sistema central de la Reina Roja. Kaplan era el encargado de burlar dicha seguridad.

Todos estaban observando como el nerd trabajaba para poder abrir la puerta, pero también miraban algunas veces, también fugazmente, al nuevo integrante de la banda. Lelouch no podía sentirse más incómodo. De repente se oye un sonido, indicando que la puerta se abrió.

-Hay que empacar –dice James.

Todos se preparan para entrar.

-¡EJEM! Recomendaría que no lo hagan –dice Lelouch.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta el morocho.

-Kaplan cree que la seguridad está desactivada. NO ES ASÍ, si entran morirán todos. Un sistema de defensa alterno se activará cuando abran la segunda puerta, creando un láser que cortará en pedazos a cualquiera que entre allí –responde el pelinegro.

Todos se quedan quietos y analizando la respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunta de nuevo el comandante.

-Totalmente. Por favor, que Kaplan se asegure bien de la seguridad –pide Lelouch.

James mira a todos en la sala, luego mira a Kaplan, después a Lelouch y finalmente a Kaplan de nuevo.

-Hazlo –ordena el comandante al tipo nerd.

-Entendido, señor –responde el aludido.

Kaplan estuvo tecleando por un rato más, hasta que su sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Spencer.

-Tenía razón –responde Kaplan.

Todos miran al pelinegro intruso, incomodándole de nuevo.

-"Ciertamente un poco de atención es bueno de vez en cuando, pero… no cuando estás spoileando" –piensa Lelouch.

-Bueno, entremos ya. No perdamos tiempo –dice James. Todos toman sus cosas y van dentro.

En la habitación, colocan los dispositivos alrededor de la computadora central de la Reina Roja, y la desactivan, provocando que la energía se vaya por 30 segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, todo se restableció nuevamente con la energía auxiliar.

-"Momento de correr por nuestras vidas" –piensa el pelinegro, medio asustado.

De repente se escuchan disparos de afuera, todos van rápidamente y se encuentran con que Rain y JD hallaron a una sobreviviente… y le dispararon.

-¿Le dispararon? –pregunta el comandante.

-Había enloquecido. ¡Me mordió la mano! –responde Rain.

Lelouch traga sonoramente.

-No está… ¡Se fue! –exclama JD.

-¡No puede ser! –exclama también Rain.

-¡Cayó justo aquí, pero ya no está! -.

-Miren esto –dice Alice, señalando al suelo –Es sangre, pero no mucha -.

-Parece estar coagulada –comenta Matt al verlo.

-Sí –responde la castaña.

-No puede ser –dice el policía.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta JD.

-Porque la sangre no se coagula hasta después que te mueres –responde Matt.

De pronto todos oyen un ruido a pocos metros de distancia de ellos.

-Shhhh, escuchen –alerta el pelinegro del control, preparándose para lo que se venía.

De todos lados empiezan a salir los zombies, rodeándolos.

-¡Demonios! –exclama Kaplan, viendo venir a los muertos.

-¡Nos tienen rodeados! –exclama Alice también.

Y de la nada salta un zombie a Rain la cual le quiebra el cuello. Con eso, empezaron los disparos a diestra y siniestra, pero era increíble que absolutamente nadie le acertara en donde debería ser: la cabeza.

-¡Dispárenle a las putas cabezas! –grita enojado el chico. Pero nadie le escuchó, todos estaban ocupados en cómo llenar de balas el lugar sin acertar ningún disparo.

-¡Vámonos! –grita One, avanzando.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Muévanse! –le siguen Rain y JD.

-¿¡Pero a dónde?! –pregunta Alice.

En ese momento una de las cámaras contenedoras sufre una desestabilización, produciendo una fuerte explosión que dispersa a los integrantes del grupo hacia cualquier lado.

Lelouch quedó inconsciente por unos escasos segundos, y cuando volvió en sí un zombie se le había echado encima y trataba de morderlo.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Suéltame! –gritaba asustado el pelinegro, forcejeando con el muerto hasta que logra hacerlo a un lado. Lamentablemente la tranquilidad le duró poco, ya que vino otro por detrás suyo y… desgraciadamente, lo mordió en el hombro derecho.

-¡AAAAHHH! –grita de dolor el muchacho, mientras que trataba de sacarse de encima a ese maldito zombie. Por suerte llegó JD y le ayudó a sacarse el peso de encima. El hombre tiró al muerto a unos metros, alejándolo.

-¡Ey niño! ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta JD.

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me encuentre después de que un zombie me haya mordido?! –responde enojado el pelinegro.

-¡Rayos! –dice el tipo, al ver la herida en el hombro del joven –Está bien, ahora no te alejes. ¡Ven, rápido, hay que reagruparnos! -.

Lelouch gruñe en señal de molestia y lo sigue. Ambos se dirigen con el grupo, Kaplan estaba tratando de abrir una especie de ascensor, pero no podía, estaba muy nervioso.

-¿¡Que sucede?! –pregunta JD al llegar.

-¡Kaplan se está tardando demasiado, fíjate si necesita ayuda! –ordena James.

El soldado asiente, y va con el nerd, quitándolo. JD logra abrir la puerta, pero un montón de zombies se le tiran encima, matándolo. Afortunadamente lograron escapar antes de que alguien más saliera herido.

Lelouch se fue con Rain, Kaplan, Spencer y James. Alice y Matt estaban perdidos en acción.

-¡Maldición! ¡Están por todas partes! –exclama la mujer enojada.

-Esa gente trabajaba aquí, por lo que vi de sus vestimentas –dice el cerebro del grupo.

-Los que trabajaban aquí murieron –dice Rain.

-Pues al parecer eso no les impide andar por todos lados –habla Spencer.

-¿Dónde estaban? Ni siquiera los vimos cuando entramos –dice el capitán One.

-¡Kaplan fue el culpable! ¡Los dejó salir cuando cortó la energía del sistema! –exclama furiosa Rain.

El aludido mira con sorpresa y nerviosismo a la mujer, la cual solo le miraba enojada.

-Dios mío, jamás llegaremos a la superficie –dice desesperanzado el técnico.

Después de un rato que pareció eterno, llegan corriendo Alice y Matt, los cuales abrieron rápidamente la puerta. Rain desenfundó la pistola pensando que eran unos zombies.

-¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! –grita la castaña.

-¡Cierren esa puerta! –grita Spencer, corriendo a cerrarla mientras que detrás de los dos primeros venía una horda de zombies. Alice y Matt lograron entrar, y Spencer estaba a punto de cerrar cuando uno de los no-muertos le tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –exclama el hombre, tratando de zafarse mientras que los otros dos intentaban atraerlo hacia adentro. Lelouch se les sumó también, y ahí pudieron lograrlo.

-¡Hijo de perra! –dice Spencer.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Alice.

-Sí –contesta él.

-No podemos salir por aquí –dice la castaña -¿Qué hay con esa puerta? –pregunta dirigiéndose a otra puerta en la sala, pero Kaplan la detiene.

-¡También nos esperan ahí! –exclama el nerd.

-¿Y allá? –pregunta de nuevo, señalando a la habitación de la Reina Roja.

-Es inútil. La cámara de la Reina Roja no tiene salida –responde Kaplan.

-Sí, hay salida –comenta Lelouch. Todos lo miran –En la misma cámara hay una, en el suelo. Nos llevará a los túneles de la Colmena -.

-Supongo que no queda de otra. Cómo tuviste razón hasta ahora con lo que dijiste, creeremos en ti. Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo bien, no nos has dicho nada de todo esto que está pasando. Si sabes tanto, será mejor que hables –dice y ordena James.

Y era cierto. Lelouch no había dicho nada hasta el momento, por más increíble que pareciese. Entonces comenzó el relato, omitiendo sólo la parte de cómo consiguió dicho control. Contó todo, acerca de la película, del virus, de lo que sucedería después, spoileando todo, pero con el objetivo de salvar las vidas que tenía frente a él… aun sí lo hayan mordido y condenado a vagar como un puñetero zombie.

Nadie habló por segundos, hasta que el capitán rompe el silencio y ordena seguir con el escape, bajando a los túneles. Una vez ahí, comienzan a caminar rápidamente, ya que Alexis aconsejó hacerlo porque tendrían visitas muy pronto.

-Es aquí –señala el muchacho pelinegro hacia arriba, en un agujero para poder subir y pasar.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, se escuchan ruidos provenientes de las alcantarillas. En una donde estaba enrejada, los zombies empezaron a salir como cucurachas. Del otro lado empiezan a aparecer como si nada, rodeándolos.

-¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Suban! –Ordena el capitán, mientras abría fuego contra los no-muertos -¡Kaplan, Rain, ayúdenme! -.

Los aludidos asienten, abriendo fuego también, mientras que los demás aprovechaban para subir. Cuando todos lo lograron, a excepción de Alice y Lelouch, la primera se defendía a base de puñetazos y patadas además de movimientos de combate para acabar con los zombies, mientras que Alexis agarró una vara de metal y empezó a dar fierrazos a lo loco, aunque fuera menos efectivo ya que no sabía hacer nada más. Rain, Kaplan y Alice fueron puestos a salvo, y ahora sólo quedaban One y Lelouch.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué esperas?! ¡Sube de una maldita vez! –ordena el morocho.

-Pero... –iba a decir algo el muchacho, cuando es tomado de repente por James del cuello de su remera y lo manda hacia arriba. Lamentablemente el capitán fue tomado en esa fracción de segundo por los zombies, quienes lo mataron a mordiscos.

-¡Nooooooo! –grita Lelouch, viendo el "asesinato".

Todos vieron horrorizados lo que pasó. Ya pocos estaban quedando en el grupo: Alice, Matt, Spencer, Rain y Alexis.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Aún cuando les rebelé todo nada ha cambiado, siguen muriendo los mismos! Pero… de manera diferente… o sea que algo sí ha cambiado… la forma de sus muertes es lo único que ha cambiado. Esto no puede seguir así. A ver, que es lo que sigue… Kaplan caerá, tengo que evitarlo a como dé lugar" –piensa el pelinegro, yendo atrás de todos en la formación.

Ahora el grupo se encontraba gateando por las tuberías, y bajo ellos a escasos metros estaban las manos de los no-muertos, quienes intentaban devorarlos. Finalmente llegan a la bifurcación en donde los cables, correas y tornillos que sostenían dichas tuberías estaban en mal estado.

Primero iba Matt, detrás de él estaba Spencer, seguía Rain, luego Alice, detrás de ella Kaplan y por último Lelouch. Cómo era de esperarse, la tubería-puente empezó a tambalearse, y cuando cedió Lelouch no tuvo mejor idea que empujar a Kaplan fuera del peligro. Alice dio un salto y Spencer logró atraparla a tiempo, Kaplan por suerte pudo agarrarse de la orilla. Lamentablemente no podíamos decir lo mismo de Lelouch, cayó de cara a los zombies, quienes de una comenzaron a mordisquearlo.

-¡AAAAHHHH, NOOOOOOOO! –gritaba de dolor el muchacho por lo que le sucedía.

-¡ALEXIS! –grita Alice -¡Dame esa arma! –y le arrebata la pistola a Kaplan.

La castaña apuntaba, pero entonces Spencer la detiene.

-¿¡Que haces?! ¡Es obvio que no podrás matarlos a todos! –exclama el tipo.

-¡Pero… Alexis… lo están…! –se quejaba la mujer.

-No podemos salvarlo –dice Kaplan amargamente, mientras veían al chico gritar de dolor.

Alice baja de a poco el arma, no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy culpable por la muerte de aquel joven que llegó de manera extraña a ese lugar, y que posiblemente era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría allí.

-Vamos, hay que seguir –dice Matt. Los demás no hacen más que obedecer.

Volviendo con Lelouch, éste sentía como su piel era desgarrada, arañada, parecía que estaban tocando ya sus entrañas. No lo notó, pero en ese preciso momento el botón central del control remoto empezó a titilar rápidamente, y cuando ya el pelinegro cayo en el sueño final, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –se despierta gritando Lelouch, para después empezar a tocarse frenéticamente cada parte del cuerpo, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera debidamente en su lugar -¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Qué sueño más horrible! ¡Por un momento pensé que tenía un control remoto pegado a mi muñeca, que me transportó al mundo de los zombies en Resident Evil, y que luego yo moría devorado por esos monstruos, y… y… y…! –pero no pudo seguir con su griterío, ya que observó asustado que el control SÍ estaba pegado a su muñeca, por lo tanto TODO lo que sucedió SÍ fue real.

-¿¡P-Pero que mierda fue lo que pasó realmente?! ¿¡A-Acaso no será que… estoy muerto?! ¡NO! ¡Eso es imposible, lo siento todo tan real! ¡Yo…! ¿Qué? -.

Lelouch fija su vista en el control remoto, más específicamente en un botón, el cual se hallaba titilando tenuemente. Afilando la mirada, vio unas pequeñas palabras debajo de dicho botón que ponían "GODMODE".

-¿Godmode? ¿Modo Dios? ¿Eso significa…? –se iba a preguntar el pelinegro, cuando alguien lo interrumpe.

-Así es. Ahora eres invencible –dice la voz de un muchacho que apareció en la sala, en forma de holograma. Lelouch se asusta al verlo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –pregunta Lelouch asustado.

-Yo soy el guía que viene programado en tu control remoto para poder ayudarte a comprenderlo mejor. Mi nombre es Zero –se presenta el muchacho –Seguramente debes estar confundido acerca de lo que pasó hace unos minutos. Déjame decirte en primer lugar que el control remoto, al haber sido conectado a tu cuerpo, activa las funciones primordiales según lo que necesites –explica Zero.

Lelouch se queda parado como bobo, tratando de descifrar lo que quiso decir.

-Para que me entiendas mejor, si sufres un daño, como el de hace minutos, el control lo detecta y pone en ejecución el Godmode para salvarte, lamentablemente sólo lo hará las primeras dos o tres veces. El sistema no es muy automático que digamos –explica Zero.

-Este… no entiendo eso mismo del Godmode. Explícame por favor de que va todo ese rollo –pide el pelinegro.

-Cómo desees. La función del Godmode te otorga de invulnerabilidad a absolutamente CUALQUIER tipo de daño. No sufrirás heridas profundas, ni siquiera superficiales. No podrán cortarte las extremidades, no podrás ser aplastado, y tampoco sentirás dolor alguno. Si lo activas cuando sufres daños, obtienes un efecto Panacea que te cura y alivia los síntomas, y por último tampoco podrás morir por envejecimiento –contesta Zero, sacando la euforia en Lelouch.

-¡Eso es genial! –exclama emocionado el pelinegro, más es cortado por el chico holográfico.

-Sin embargo no obtendrás ningún otro beneficio: no te harás más fuerte, ni serás más rápido. Tampoco podrás volar, te cansarás como lo haces normalmente. No obtendrás ningún poder mágico o algo por el estilo… en fin, seguirías siendo como una persona normal, pero invencible… si sabes a lo que me refiero –dice Zero.

-Hmmmm… -piensa el pelinegro con una mano debajo de su barbilla –Supongo que es aceptable –dice luego -¿Y que otras cosas más se pueden hacer con este aparato? –pregunta.

-Las funciones más destacadas son: pausar, rebobinar y adelantar el tiempo; seleccionar objetos y/o seres y editarlos; cambiar el idioma; cortar, copiar y pegar elementos… en fin, múltiples y variadas acciones. Por eso es llamado Control Remoto Universal vDX-07, una de las versiones de controles más estables hasta el momento –responde el joven holográfico.

Lelouch no dijo nada, estaba más que sorprendido con la explicación que le dio su guía Zero, pero… era más que obvio que le tomaría mucho tiempo el descubrir cómo funcionaba exactamente aquel aparato en su poder.

El pelinegro mira el control en su muñeca, y después vuelve a mirar al televisor, y nota que el mismo estaba con la pantalla en blanco, mejor dicho sólo mostraba aquella imagen sucia que muestran los canales sin señal.

-¿Estás pensando en visitar otro lugar… Lelouch? –pregunta Zero.

-Sí –responde el aludido, para después tomar otro disco en la mesita cerca de la pantalla, dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, amigos :D**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. Espero no me lanzen tomates nomás por haberme tardado tanto XD ok no, no se molesten mucho por favor.**

**Si creen que estuvo bueno, dejen sus comentarios y así podrán ayudarme a mejorar ;D**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar demasiado.**

**Hasta luego!**

**PD: Les gustaría que hayan otros narradores, aparte de mí?**


End file.
